


Touched by an Angel

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, F/F, Masturbation, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wings as Erogenous Zones, completely original!11!, hhgebghw i forgot a tag, im very original as you can see. wings as erogenous zones?, never done before, tHANK U, that happens here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru is a good guardian angel. Sometimes, she just gets a little creative with how she shows it.





	Touched by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> they're both going to hell
> 
> also this is in the four halos verse btw

“Riko-chan, what do you do if you  _ really _ love your human, and they don’t love you back?”

 

Riko’s reaction wasn’t as expressive as Hanamaru had expected it to be. She simply set her teacup down then shut her eyes, face pulled into a frown. “Quit your job, probably. Become a messenger angel or something.”

 

Not a bad suggestion, by far. Hanamaru had only been Dia’s guardian angel for a year, and yet, the feelings she had felt like a love that had been repressed for decades. She had heard of angels falling in love with their charges before, but she was sure those rumors were small beans compared to what she was feeling. Although quitting might not have been a bad idea, Hanamaru certainly never would have wanted to leave Dia, even if staying meant suffering under the weight of her feelings.

 

That’s why Sundays were Hanamaru’s least favorite day of the week. She had to be away from Dia for at least an hour, as it was protocol for guardian angels to return to the heavens once a week to speak with other angels, just for the sake of their mental health. Hanamaru found it rather arbitrary when she was told about it in guardian angel school, but it made sense. After all, on Earth, she was too busy focusing on Dia to seek out any guardian angels near her, and no humans except Dia could see her. Speaking with Riko and some of the other angels was rather therapeutic, but a cloud of anxiety always lingered over Hanamaru as she did. What if Dia was in trouble?

 

“There I go again, zura,” Hanamaru sighed, mumbling to herself. “Worrying about Dia-chan...”

 

“Hanamaru-chan, the point of an hour off each week is to  _ not _ stress over your human. Although, I do have my worries about Yocchan,” Riko said, picking up her cup again. 

 

Hanamaru sighed heavily, fisting her eyes. She hadn’t touched her cup of tea at all. She had much less of an appetite when she wasn’t sure what Dia was doing. “I watched her sleep last night. I almost leaned over and kissed her, zura...”

 

“That would have been troublesome, don’t you think?” 

 

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” Hanamaru cried. “Gee, I already feel awful! You’re so lucky. Yoshiko-chan likes you. Even if you don’t like her back.”

 

Riko scoffed, as if Yoshiko liking her wasn’t a privilege that Hanamaru would kill to have. “I just wanted to look out for you. We both know how addictive an angel’s touch can be.” Riko paused, then leaned in close, whispering. “You do realize that if Dia-san gets too close to you, she could ruin her life? The power imbalance is too great. It’s just unethical.” As if the conversation was over with that statement, Riko checked her watch. “Anyway, your hour’s up. I assume you’re going back down, now?”

 

Hanamaru nodded, standing from her chair so fast that she nearly tripped over her own feet. “Yeah. I told Dia-chan I’d stay longer, but...only God knows what she’s getting up to.” Riko gave Hanamaru a funny look. They both knew that Dia wasn’t a troublemaker, but there was no way to be too sure. “Tell Mari-chan and Ruby-chan that I said hi, zura.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Riko sighed. “Go on. See you next week.”

* * *

Hanamaru was never sure how invested she should be in her human’s life, but she was quite sure that she was doing her job well, at the very least. As a guardian angel, the number one rule (in her opinion) was to care. Hanamaru cared, a lot. When Dia was just shy of an A on a test, Maru cried more than  _ Dia _ did. When Dia got excited about idols (again), Hanamaru did too. When Dia got angry over some futile argument with her parents, Hanamaru abandoned her usually laid back demeanor and got angry too.

 

The last one seemed to be the case when Hanamaru got back from her weekly departure. When Hanamaru approached Dia’s door, it was shut tight, which was a drastic measure that Dia resorted to when she didn’t want to be bothered. Still, every time Hanamaru saw that shut door, she knew it was only an invitation. While Dia might not have wanted her parents bothering her, Hanamaru was an exception, even if Dia didn’t exactly act like it. Hanamaru turned the knob, surprised to see no light seeping out from the bottom of the door. Usually, when Dia was upset, she would read on her bed or do homework.

 

_ Maybe she went to bed early, _ Hanamaru thought. It was only eight PM, but Dia had a sleep schedule that Hanamaru couldn’t quite wrap her her head around. Deciding to be a bit more quiet, Hanamaru eased the door open, expecting to see Dia fast asleep on her bed. Instead, she saw something a bit more shocking. Dia was at her desk, her laptop open and her headphones on. She was leaning forward and staring intensely at the screen, her hand between her legs. Hanamaru could just barely hear the sounds of moans coming from her headphones.

 

It didn’t take a lot of imagination to know what she was doing.

 

Hanamaru had went unnoticed, since Dia appeared to be rather preoccupied with her...task. She was frozen like a deer in headlights. Why couldn’t she tear her eyes away? She knew it wasn’t right, and yet...Dia was mesmerizing. Even with a view from the side, Hanamaru could see the pleasure on her face, the sheer satisfaction. She leaned back, and for a moment, Hanamaru was scared that she would be seen. Instead, Dia shut her eyes, her fingers pumping in and out of herself quickly. Hanamaru had arrived in the thick of things; Dia was surely about to climax soon.  _ Oh, gosh...why did she have to do this now?! _

 

“Fuck,” Dia hissed. It was less out of pleasure, and more out of irritation, as if she hadn’t wanted to finish yet. Still, she came, gyrating against her own palm and tossing her head back. Hanamaru felt her face grow even redder as Dia cleaned her fingers off vigorously and shamefully, her headphones slipping off of her ears and onto her neck. Hanamaru wished so badly that her tongue was that tissue. It was rare that a celestial being such as Hanamaru experienced such earthly desires, but her body was experiencing arousal like it never had before. 

 

Silently, she shut the door, hoping that Dia couldn’t hear it over her own pants of exhaustion. After making sure Dia wouldn’t barge out after her, Hanamaru let herself breathe again.  _ How strategic, _ Hanamaru thought.  _ I wasn’t here...her parents aren’t here...how often does she do this?! _

 

Hanamaru paced around outside of Dia’s bedroom door, biting her nails and trying to stop her wings from fluffing out of anxiety. Hanamaru decided to give Dia a ten minute grace period to get herself together before knocking, but Dia came to her first.

 

The door swung open, and Hanamaru’s feathers shot right back up again. Dia noticed outright. “You’re back early. Did something happen? You look awful.”

 

“W-way to break it to me gently, zura,” Hanamaru pouted. “I’m fine. I just missed you, so I came back.”

 

Dia’s eyes narrowed. There was a towel over her shoulder and a shampoo bottle in her hand, indicating her intention to shower. Hanamaru had to stop herself from wondering if she was going to touch herself again when she got in... “You’re so troublesome...you do know that you have a break for a reason, right? It’s no good for you to go worrying yourself all of the time.”

 

Hanamaru was a bit relieved that Dia didn’t ask any questions pertaining to Hanamaru just standing outside of her bedroom door. “I know, I know, you’re super aloof and all...but it’s my job, zura! I can’t help it.”

 

“Well, at least relax a little bit while I’m in the shower,” Dia said. “I’m going to go to bed when I get out, though, so be ready for the lights to go out when I’m finished.”

 

Hanamaru nodded, only slightly registering whatever Dia was saying. Her mind was filled with a bunch of conflicting emotions. She oh-so badly wanted to regret watching Dia like she did, but she couldn’t find an ounce of remorse to spare.

* * *

The ordeal with Dia was surely troublesome, but the other angels had their problems, too. Riko’s charge was weird and Ruby’s was reckless. Mari didn’t seem to have any problems, other than occasionally gushing about how her charge was “too cute for words”. Hanamaru was probably the most stable of the group, next to Riko, with Ruby being so shy and Mari being...Mari.

 

So, that’s why the other angels were immediately perplexed when they noticed how silent she was.

 

“Hanamaru-chan? D-did you hear me? What do you think I should do?”

 

_ The look on Dia-chan’s face...oh, gosh, I feel so dirty for thinking like this, but what if it was me making her feel that good? _

 

“Hanamaru-chan, are you alright? Ruby-chan is talking to you.”

 

_ And she looked so hot, too...no, no, that’s dirty! Stop thinking that! _

 

A pinch on the arm finally jolted Hanamaru out of her thoughts. She immediately turned to Mari, who was the main culprit, of course. “What was that for, zura?”

 

Mari said, “Riko-chan and Ruby-chan have been calling you! Ruby-chan wanted some advice.”

 

Hanamaru buried her face in her hands. It had been a week since she caught Dia in the midst of a private moment, and yet, it was still stuck in her head. “Sorry, zura. I’ve got a lot to think about.”

 

Ruby handed Hanamaru a cookie. Food was usually a cure-all for Hanamaru, but not even that could make her escape her feelings. Hanamaru took it and stared at it before setting it down. That sent Ruby into panic mode. “M-Maru-chan, I’m worried...this isn’t like you. What’s wrong?”

 

Riko cut in, knowing that Hanamaru was far too into her own mind to speak for herself. “She’s fallen in love with her charge.”

 

“That’s...” Hanamaru wanted to say that that was only the half of it, and that things were getting a  _ lot _ worse, but she just nodded. “Yeah. That’s it.”

 

That must not have been convincing to the rest of the group, because all Hanamaru got in response was a bunch of inquisitive looks from her angelic friends. Mari was the first one to speak up on Hanamaru’s suspicious behavior. “Seriously? It’s just that? Looks like you’re hiding something,” Mari said, folding her arms.

 

Hanamaru felt herself working up a sweat. What her friends think of her if they knew the perverted activities she had been up to the week prior? Thankfully, she didn’t have to decide. She checked her watch, and, sure enough, her hour was up. She had considered staying a bit longer to make sure that she didn’t catch Dia again, but given her situation, she had to make an escape. “We’ll talk next week, zura,” Hanamaru insisted, smiling tightly.

 

Before anyone could say another word, she was going back down to Earth.

* * *

Hanamaru immediately noticed that neither of Dia’s parents had a car in the driveway, which only meant one thing: Dia was home alone. They had both been working late for the past couple of evenings, giving Dia ample time to do her business. With her heart beating as fast as it was the first time she caught her charge in the act, Hanamaru tip-toed up to Dia’s door, cracking it open silently.

 

Dia’s laptop was closed, but her headphones were around her neck and plugged into it, letting Hanamaru know that she had certainly been watching something dirty. Her hand was still going a mile a minute in her pussy, though, her hand gripping the edge of her desk. Hanamaru seemed to be a bit early on into the show; unlike the week before, Dia seemed to be a lot less frantic, as if cherishing every move. She whispered something, her voice low and unintelligible. No matter what it was, Hanamaru could hear the satisfaction in her voice when she said it.

 

Finally, she spoke up, just loud enough for Hanamaru to make it out. “More,” she moaned. Her face was much like it was before, but somewhat more tortured, as if she couldn’t bring herself to believe what she was doing. “More...”

 

Hanamaru felt her wings flutter. It was rare that she got so stimulated, sexually or otherwise. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take, or how she could relieve the tension inside of her without giving herself away. 

 

The faint glow of her wings out of the corner of her eye gave her an idea.

 

While watching Dia was certainly fun, Hanamaru felt that she was certainly needed there. It wasn’t something that Hanamaru had ever tried, but she was sure her heavenly powers gave her  _ some _ kind of influence over the pleasure that Dia was feeling, right...? Hanamaru decided to put her theory to the test. She shut her eyes, trying to focus her energy on Dia’s body. She felt her wings begin to flutter a little bit. She imagined touching Dia in that special place, feeling Dia shudder beneath her. More than that, she imagined how Dia would  _ feel, _ as if she were willing the sensations to form on Dia’s skin.

 

Hanamaru heard Dia’s breath hitch.

 

Hanamaru focused harder, opening her eyes just a tad to that she could peek through the crack in Dia’s bedroom door and watch Dia’s facial expressions change. She went from moderately confused to lost in pleasure. Hanamaru was thankful Dia’s eyes were closed, because Hanamaru could see the dim glow of her magic between Dia’s legs. There was no telling what would happen if Dia noticed it, but Hanamaru didn’t care. Dia was making lovely noises, running her nail over her clit ever so gently. Hanamaru mimicked the gentle scratching sensation on Dia’s breasts, the inside of her thighs, anywhere that could be considered an erogenous zone. Dia felt it, her back arching against her chair. Dia pulled her hand away from her clit, clutching the arms of her chair with both hands.

 

There, Hanamaru had a choice. Did she let Dia calm down from the overstimulation, or keep going, even though it would be rather obvious that an outside force was in play? Hanamaru paused momentarily, her wings fluttering a bit to let Hanamaru know that her body was excited, both physically and spiritually. Hanamaru debated and debated, but one look at Dia’s flushed, almost panicked face let her know what to do.

 

Dia jolted as she felt the familiar sensation of fingers inside of her. Hanamaru didn’t want to give Dia the time to think. Hanamaru made the pleasure go fast, hard, with no reprieve. Once again, Dia seemed to be questioning her situation right before collapsing into the ecstasy she was feeling. One of her hands shot up to her breasts; she was going with the flow. However, Hanamaru didn’t want her to have to do a thing. Hanamaru copied her, paying special attention to the hard nipples topping off Dia’s tits. They were just begging for the sensation of Hanamaru’s magic. “Don’t worry, Dia-chan. I’ve got you,” Hanamaru whispered. Dia was moaning loud enough for Hanamaru to not worry about being heard. 

 

Hanamaru also knew that Dia was so caught up that she wouldn’t notice if Hanamaru herself indulged a little bit. Hanamaru had never tried using her magic for anything sexual, which included pleasuring herself, and she didn’t want to try anything new when she was so desperate. No, she went to her same method, tried and true. Still focusing on the energy she was giving to Dia, Hanamaru slipped a hand up her silky garment and into her panties, which were surely drenched in her essence by then. She could see the glint of the slickness forming on Dia’s inner thighs, and it mirrored Hanamaru’s own state; she was aroused to hell and back.

 

There was something a little extra Hanamaru liked to give herself, though. She usually saved it for special occasions, and the situation she was currently in definitely counted as special. Hanamaru folded her fingers enough for them to be in comfortable touching range without straining herself. With one hand caressing her slit, Hanamaru began to rub her left wing, ruffling the feathers. She felt her knees buckle, gasping sharply. It rarely made her feel  _ that _ good. Did expending her magic make her more sensitive?

 

Dia groaned and wriggled in her chair. Hanamaru realized that she had been slacking a little bit after beginning to touch herself. She doubled her efforts on both fronts, increasing the intensity of her magic and her own hands. Dia started bucking her hips into the nothingness in front of her, so hard that her hips briefly thudded against the underside of her desk. Hanamaru leaned against the doorframe, her juices running down her legs as she finally slide a finger inside of herself. 

 

Dia was finding it a little hard to stay upright as well. She hunched over her desk, her fists clenched. Hanamaru could tell that she was close. Hanamaru worked hard to catch up, wanting to orgasm with her charge. Plus, she didn’t want to still be standing there touching herself when Dia came down from her high. 

 

Hanamaru briefly considered stopping her magic momentarily so that she could excite herself a bit more, but watching Dia edge closer and closer to her finishing point did it for Hanamaru. With a couple more plucks and tugs of her wings, and some more clumsy clockwise circles on her clit, Hanamaru was right there with Dia, squeezing her thighs around her own hand and watching as Dia clawed at the edge of her desk. There were heavy breaths and moans and whimpers from the both of them, but Hanamaru subdued herself, not wanting Dia to suddenly notice her.  

 

In fact, she slunk out of view, standing flush against the wall just outside of Dia’s view. Hanamaru smoothed her feathers down, with the stimulation being just enough to coast her through the tail end of her orgasm. Dia was probably cleaning her fingers with tissues right then, but Hanamaru didn’t quite have the luxury. Instead, she used her mouth, imagining Dia’s tongue licking up every drop of essence that she could find. However, that would stay a fantasy, if Hanamaru had any say. For right then, it seemed like she was in the clear. She’d slip away, maybe downstairs to look through the library of Dia’s father, until Dia had showered and—

 

“Hanamaru...” Hanamaru didn’t say a word. Was Dia in some post-pleasure haze, perhaps? Hanamaru begged for it to be true.  _ Please, please...I can't deal with the guilt... _  “Hanamaru. I know you’re there. And I know you’ve  _ been _ there this whole time.” Hanamaru had definitely been spotted. She looked around the corner into the crack she’d left in Dia’s bedroom door. Dia was giving her a stare so intense that Hanamaru couldn’t help but squeak out a “zura” of fear. Then, Dia smirked, and Hanamaru felt her knees threaten to give out again. “You sure are perverted, for an angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> is july just the month of zippy angel AUs...? maybe so...
> 
> don't ask if this is getting a sequel cuz i straight up do not know kjwgbehjwbj


End file.
